Forum:Nerina-Approved
Name: Nerina 'Orchid' Age: Appears 16, could be older Clan: Mer-People and Shape-Shifters, she's a mermaid Personality: Shy, she tends not to make eye contact when she talks, unless extremely tempted. She isn't rude at all and wouldn't even be able to think up of a offending comment, and she doesn't usually stick up for herself; she'll just agree with you. She's scared easily and tends to flinch at any movement that might turn into a physical hit. If she's hurt, her "ugly side" takes over, and she's sometimes unaware of what she does when she's like that. Whenever she feels threatened or frightened of someone, this side comes out and does...ugly things. But her ugly side rarely comes out now...only if you really, really are frightening her... History: Nerina wasn't originally a mermaid. She was born to a man and his lover who died giving birth to Nerina. Her father hated Nerina. In his eyes, Nerina had killed his love; Nerina wasn't his daughter, but his tormentor. From a young age, he abused Nerina and suppressed her, and this is where she gets her timid personality from. She didn't go to school, and her presence was always hidden. She and her father lived out in the woods, in a small cottage-like house by a large pond, ten miles away from the nearest town; of course no one heard her cries. She grew more and more scared and her abuse became more and more intense in more than one way. But she didn't protest; she couldn't. It was on her fourteenth birthday that she couldn't stand it anymore, and neither coudl he; her father cut her one last time with a kitchen knife and dragged her outside. He threw her into the pond and help her underwater until her arms stopped flailing and...she was dead. But yet, she wasn't. Her death was unjust, unfair, and she was brought back, in a way...as a mermaid. But she could shift her appearance to that of a human and walk on legs. Unsure of what to do now, she returned to her house. But what she didn't know was that along with returning to the living, another came with her... Her father saw her and was enraged. "I killed you once!" he roared. "I can kill you again, demon!" Her started attacking her, and she crumpled under the first blow. But her "other" was furious. Nerina blacked out and her "ugly side" went loose. She wasn't aware of what she was doing, but she was ripping her father apart. She woke up seven hours later, lying on the floor of her small house she had shared with her father, one hand on a skull. Her father's skull. The entire living room of the small house was wrecked, but from the outside it looked completely normal. Feeling horribly, horribly guilty and pained that she caused someone's death--who else could it be?--she stayed by herself in the woods, swimming in her pond and playing with the fairies and nymphs that inhabited the woods. People came looking for her father; friends, people who bought his wood (her father was a lumberjack), etc. But people soon stopping coming because Nerina, frightening of people coming and arresting her of murder, unvolentairly let out her "ugly side," and she killed every man and woman who set foot inside her "territory." She felt horribly guilty to be the cause of all these deaths...yet part of her knows it isn't her. Her favorite flower became the orchid, and she preferred to be known as Orchid than Nerina for a while, plucking the flowers and setting them on the water, swimming with the sweet fragarance. She stumbled upon some nymphs' gossip of these clans; one that nymphs could join, and...one that mer-people coudl join. She could be part of a family again. Forgetting the dangers of her ugly side, she asked for directions from the nymphs, and she hopes to join this clan. Appearance: Blonde hair and pale blue eyes, she has many, many scars scattered all over her body. She's a bit chubby in the cheeks, but quite agile when swimming. Anthem: Ugly Side by Blue October ALERT. JENNA HAS CONTAMINATED THE FOLLOWING AREA. 05:25, December 24, 2011 (UTC) This is a very good Claim: Approved Slagars band(Want to talk? Beware! Le mad! )